Kelly Andrews
}} Kelly Andrews (née Russell) was a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Cady McClain, formerly by Cynthia Watros. Biography Affair With Billy Abbott Kelly Andrews was grieving the loss of her young son, Sam. She attends a grief support group and becomes close with Billy Abbott, who is also grieving the tragic loss of his daughter Delia Abbott. She becomes Billy's closest confidant as she knows and understands his pain and grief and becomes intimate with him. During their support group meetings, she tells everyone that her son was killed by a driver who couldn't see Sam riding his bike in the driver's blind spot and struck him accidentally. Sam's death took a toll on Kelly's marriage with her husband, Dean, and the two filed for divorce when they blamed each other for Sam's death. One day, Billy sees Kelly crying in the park and comforts her. They return to Kelly's apartment and talk about their grief. Suddenly they kiss and have sex in her living room. Billy assumed his wife, Victoria, had gone to the airport to visit her son in DC. However a snow storm delays her flight, and she returns homes before Billy. When Billy finally comes home, he is shocked to see Victoria who questions where he has been all night. Billy lies to Victoria about his affair with Kelly. Later, Kelly bumps into Stitch Rayburn and the two instantly recognize each other and aren't happy to see one another. During the Delia Foundation fundraiser at the Athletic Club, Kelly is among the town residents taken hostage by Womack. When Womack went to shoot at Chelsea Lawson, Billy saves Chelsea by pushing her out of the way as Womack shot at the chandelier which ended up falling on Billy, seriously injuring him. As Kelly and Victoria do their best to treat his injuries, Billy, believing he will die, tells Victoria about his affair with Kelly. Victoria is hurt by his cheating and slaps Kelly in the face for her betrayal. After Billy refuses to end his relationship with Kelly, Victoria files for legal separation and eventually divorces Billy. Kelly becomes dismayed when she learns Stitch and Victoria have gotten involved. She warns Stitch how his secret could hurt Victoria. At a Delia Foundation fundraiser, Kelly befriends Lily Winters. At the event, she mistakes Billy's brother, Jack Abbott, for her blind date who Lily set her up with. However Billy's public revelation of his affair with Kelly leads to her being shunned by a majority of Genoa City after the fundraising event. Kelly meets Jack again, when he offers her money to go somewhere far away from Billy, but she is deeply insulted and rejects his offer. After resigning from GC Cares, Lily hires her at Jabot Cosmetics. Jack then attempts to rectify his mistake, and takes Kelly out on a dinner date, much to the displeasure of Jack's family members, in particularly Billy who becomes jealous of their relationship. Romance with Jack Abbott Kelly and Jack Abbott start dating, much to the dismay of Summer Newman, who was hoping Jack wouldn't move on from her mother, Phyllis Newman who was in a coma. Jack began wondering about Kelly and Stitch's connection, especially when he saw them together. Kelly finally made Stitch realize he had to be honest with Victoria, but realizes how complicated the situation is when she finds out Victoria is pregnant. She promises not to tell Victoria about Stitch's secret, but says she will tell Jack the truth if he asks her. When Billy confides to Kelly that he is going to talk to Stitch's ex-wife Jenna Kieran about his secret, She tells Stitch about it, so he can try to do damage control. The secret was that Stitch killed their drunken abusive father when they were younger and stole the identity and social security number of a deceased classmate named, Ben Rayburn, to hide his prison record. Kelly and Jack deepen their romance and Jack announces to everybody that they're together. Eventually Kelly moves in with Jack and becomes the Lady of Abbott Manor. Kelly assures Jack that it's okay to think about Phyllis in the hospital and she doesn't want to replace her. Jack continued to prove his love to Kelly. Summer and her newly wed husband, Austin Travers, invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted she go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin about Kelly's moving in with him. When Jack tells Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran after Summer who apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but she had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Kelly and Stitch ran into their mother, Maureen Russell, at the Genoa City Country Club. Maureen wanted to sit down and talk to her two children. Kelly was very resentful towards her mother. She states that even when Ben killed her father, Maureen took Stitch's side. Maureen pointed out that she made peace with Ben but Kelly claims that's different. Kelly left her relationship with her mother on bad terms. Jack told Kelly he noticed her mother's back in town at a restaurant. Kelly told him she doesn't trust Maureen. Jack pointed out that Kelly walked away from many things in her life: Stitch, Maureen, Billy ... and he wondered if they hit a bump in the road if she'd do the same to him. He asked her to open up to him. Kelly told him after her father died, Maureen didn't seem to care like it didn't matter. She didn't want to be surrounded by his things or anything. Eventually Stitch confesses that he had taken the rap for Maureen who was the real killer of their Father. Kelly is furious that their Mother let Stitch take the blame and go to prison instead of doing the time herself. On the anniversary of Delia's death, Victoria approaches Kelly and says she wants to mend things between and put all the hostilities behind them. Victoria and Kelly make peace, and Kelly is happy for a fresh start to begin her new life with Jack. However, when Kelly and Jack attend Nick and Sharon's wedding, they are shocked by a surprise wedding crasher! Just before Nick and Sharon were about to get married, Phyllis suddenly busted through the doors and stunned everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue including Jack. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. Kelly felt out of place. Kelly felt guilty and when Jack returned home, she had her bags packed ready to leave. However, Jack persistently tried to convince her to stay with him and eventually she stayed the night. Jack woke up the next morning next to a note from Kelly that she had left. Jack's Fiancé, Phyllis, Returns Phyllis woke up and remembered that Jack proposed to her before her fall. She wanted to retrieve the ring she had pawned, so that she could return to Genoa City. Jack told her she needed rest and Phyllis questioned why wouldn't he let her return home. Jack called Kelly when she was at the Athletic Club to come to Jabot to see him. Kelly arrived in Jack's office and saw the ring on the table and thought it was for her. Jack was speechless and she realized it's for Phyllis and apologized. Jack kissed Kelly passionately and chose her to be with. He promised to break the news to Phyllis. Kelly came over to The Abbott Mansion when Phyllis showed up. Phyllis asked who she was and Jack claimed she's a friend of Billy's and an event planner at The Athletic Club. Phyllis soon blurted out that Kelly is the woman who broke up Billy and Victoria's marriage. Kelly admits she made mistakes. Jack kept putting off telling Phyllis, believing she needed time to hear about everything that had happened within the past year. Phyllis found a picture of Kelly Andrews in Jack's desk at his office. Billy walked in and explained that Delia had been killed from a hit-and-run by Adam, and Kelly lost a son named Sam, and that's how Kelly and he met and a support group. Kelly told Stitch she's going to fight for Jack! Phyllis had read a lot of information up online when she was told not to. Phyllis asked ask if there was another woman while she was away and that she would understand. Jack did admit he was in a relationship with somebody else but the name's not important. Phyllis decided she wanted to get married and that Kelly can organize it! Jack still put it off. Jack was about to cut things off with Kelly, when Kelly called Jack, needing him because her mother had a heart attack. Finally Jack broke it off with Kelly and stayed with Phyllis. Phyllis claimed she'd understand if he was with somebody else while she was gone. Jack admits he did move on but the name's not important. Jack and Phyllis ran into Kelly at the Athletic Club and Phyllis insisted on Kelly arranging the wedding reception. Phyllis ran upstairs to Kelly's hotel room and told her that she knew about Jack and her. Kelly asked if Jack told her but Phyllis stated she figured it out through the texts on his phone. Phyllis underestimated their relationship of being just sex and nothing more. She accused Kelly of jumping from Abbott brothers and Jack taking her in like a stray and Kelly slapped Phyllis! Phyllis and Kelly argued while Phyllis claimed to have ended the conversation and walked down the stairs. Kelly followed after her when Jack appeared at the door. Kelly yelled at him for making a big mistake and he will regret it for the rest of his life! At the New Years Eve party at the Atheltic Club, Jack shows up before Phyllis appears and Kelly tries flirting with him. When Phyllis gets to the club, Jack has to literally keep her from ripping Kelly's head off, because she was hitting on Jack when Phyllis walked in. Jack calms her down and goes to get her a drink while she changes her dress; however when Kelly approaches Phyllis, she is called a bi^%h, and Phyllis accuses her of siphoning the gas out of her car so that she wouldn't make it to the club, and for purposely copying her dress. Kelly assumes Phyllis is spitting conspiracy, but Red tells Kelly that if she wants a war then she has got it. Later Phyllis shows up in a fire engine red dress, and the couple kiss and toast the new year, as well as their future together. Kelly looks on though from the stairs. Phyllis texted Kelly from Jack's phone and got her to come to Jabot. The two woman argued, and Jack walked in to find Kelly holding her cheek. Kelly claimed that Phyllis had slapped her, but Kelly denied it. Kelly overheard Phyllis and Jack planning a romantic rendezvous, and later got a text. Kelly snuck into the room while Jack was blindfolded. Phyllis burst in and Kelly claimed that Jack has texted her. Phyllis accused Kelly of setting Jack up. Jack found out a woman with blonde hair ordered the roses and believed Kelly had set him up. Jack told Kelly that he was marrying Phyllis, and to leave him alone. Phyllis confronted Kelly and accused her of planting a blonde wig in her purse. Kelly tried to make peace with Phyllis by sitting down and having tea. Phyllis left and Ben say down to bait with Kelly. While they were talking, Kelly started to feel faint and Ben took her to the hospital. The doctor said that Kelly had been poisoned. Kelly admit to Ben that she had just drunk tea with Phyllis and got up for a second and Phyllis poisoned her tea!Stitch considered calling the police but Kelly denied that she had enough evidence and told the doctor's not to report anything. Kelly stopped by Jack and Phyllis's and accused Phyllis of poisoning her tea which Phyllis denied. Jack was confused and Kelly explained the story. Jack seemed to be more on Phyllis's side since Kelly intruded their house and made accusations. Kelly asked Phyllis to try some of the rest of her tea in a thermos then, and Jack said no! Kelly stated that he believes her. Jack asked Kelly to leave. Phyllis then broke a vase out of anger. Jack went to Victor to ask whether Phyllis's treatment could have affected her psychological process. Victor claimed she got her back, that's all he wanted. Jack asked a doctor to come over, which angered Phyllis because he thinks she's crazy! The next day, Jack told Red he wants them both to go to a therapist. Phyllis admit she doesn't know if she poisoned Kelly. She doesn't remember doing it but she could've. Phyllis told the therapist she hates Kelly just like she hates Sharon and hundreds of other people. She admit she can lie, duck, and weave through things but this one she doesn't know if she poisoned Kelly. The therapist told her the first step in moving on is forgiveness and she needs to forgive Kelly. Phyllis left the room only to see Kelly and Jack hugging. Phyllis apologized to Kelly before she left. Phyllis had her bags packed and left Jack's house. Phyllis appeared on a park bench with her bags in Chancellor Park. Kelly appeared to meet Phyllis as she asked. Kelly warned Phyllis no more threats because she is being recorded and will go right to the police. Phyllis wanted to say she's sorry. Kelly explained she already said that in the hospital before she left. Phyllis apologized for poisoning Kelly and Kelly was shocked. Phyllis explained she's leaving Genoa City and wants Kelly to take care of Jack. Phyllis left and Kelly walked off only for Phyllis to stay watching her. Kelly arrived at Jack's house and told him about Phyllis. Jack arrived in Chancellor Park and met up with red at the park bench and took her home. Phyllis and Jack arrived home only for Red to be set up when Michael Baldwin the attorney made himself present and Paul and Christine appeared to arrest Phyllis. Phyllis was furious and Jack sadly watched them take her away. Avery and Jack decided it would be better to put Phyllis is a mental facility, Fairview, instead of straight to prison. Phyllis was all freaked out by the place, and then Victor arrived there and was willing to have her temporarily move in with him and Nikki, much to the disliking of Nikki and Jack. Kelly kept trying to convince Jack, but Jack insisted they have no future and he wants to help and be with Phyllis. Phyllis arrived at the Underground's Valentine's Day party with Victor and made a scene with Jack. Jack told Phyllis he was meeting somebody here and Phyllis assumed Kelly. After the scene, Jack went in the hallway, and Kelly came to talk to him. He took Kelly to the back room and the had very passionate sex. Ashley witnessed Jack and Kelly come out of the room fixing their clothes like teenagers with Jack's fiancee only yard away. Jack didn't admit to having sex with kelly. Kelly left before the Underground's roof caved in and Jack was injured. Phyllis and Nikki taken to Crimson Lights, where Phyllis had a run with Kelly. Kelly claimed that Jack made love to her at the Underground. Phyllis refused to believe it, but Ashley admitted she saw Jack and Kelly together and disheveled. Jack was taken to the hospital, where he swore up and down he did not sleep with Kelly. Phyllis believed Jack and vowed to stand by him. Kelly overheard Jack slandering her to Phyllis and burst in, furiously claiming that they did sleep together. Jack continued to write Kelly off as a lunatic, and Kelly stormed out in tears. Alliance with Victor Kelly made a deal with Victor Newman and agreed to confess that she poisoned herself in order to frame Phyllis. The plan worked, and Kelly was arrested. Victor slipped into the interrogation at the GCPD and promised Kelly she would get what she wanted out of the deal. Victor arranged for Kelly to make bail, and she was scheduled to leave town. Phyllis found out that Kelly made bail and showed up at her suite. She found out Kelly was planning to leave town and went to phone the police. Kelly grabbed a champagne bottle and whacked Phyllis over the head. Kelly ran to Victor's, and although he was furious for her attacking Phyllis, he helped her skip town. Kelly called Jack to say good-bye and told him that she will always love him. Kelly was scheduled to be arrested by the authorities when she landed in Abu Dhabi, but she managed to escape from authorities. Victor later reveals that Kelly had died from an overdose, and shows Phyllis a black and white photo of Kelly in the morgue. When Phyllis and Jack were supposed to get married in the Caribbean, Victor hired an imposter to impersonate Jack who had married her. Meanwhile, Jack is all tied up in a bed in a closed off area where Kelly appears greeting Jack. Kelly psychologically tortures Jack, and tells him Phyllis died. She reads him a fabricated report about Phyllis being lost at sea. Jack managed to trick Kelly into uncuffing his hands, and then stabbed her in the neck with a pen. Death of Kelly Andrews Kelly continues her mental, physical, and sexual torture of Jack. She with-holds food and water for days to punish him. When Jack tries to escape, she hits him on the head with a baseball bat and knocks him unconscious. Kelly starts drugging Jack's orange juice in order to brainwash him. Jack is weakened by the drugs and becomes more passive. Kelly notices the change in her captive and gives Jack more freedom such as uncuffing him from the bed and providing a knife to cut his food. Kelly secretly monitors Jack when he is alone via a hidden camera in his room. After Jack passes a series of tests, Kelly believes he has been fully brainwashed. Finally Kelly "releases" Jack and takes off his handcuffs. Kelly tells Jack that she wants him to give his love freely to her and if he does not reciprocate her feelings, then he is free to walk out the door. Jack tells Kelly that she is his wife and he loves her. Jack passionately kisses Kelly and they fall into bed and make love one last time. When Jack awakes naked in bed, Kelly is lying next to him dead with blood dripping from her mouth. With Kelly dead, Jack empties her wallet and makes his escape off the island. Trivia * It is not clear if her son Sam died on the spot or in the hospital despite all the doctors' efforts to save him. Crimes Committed *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Mariah, Lily, Summer, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Devon, Jack, Austin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). *Accused by Phyllis Newman of syphoning the gas from her gas tank (Dec 2014). *Accused by Jack Abbott and Phyllis of unwanted sexual activity (2015). *Accused by Phyllis of planting a blonde wig in her purse (2015). *Confessed to poisoning herself and framing Phyllis (2015). *Hit Phyllis over the head with a champaign bottle (2015). *Attempted to jump bail by planning to leave and avoid jail (2015). *Conspiring with Victor Newman to hold Jack captive (2015). Maladies and Injuries *Fell ill and was revealed to have been poisoned (2015). *Fainted (2015). *Stabbed in the neck with a pen (supposedly) by Jack Abbott (May 2015). See also *Jack Abbott and Kelly Andrews Videos Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses